


Jugpea One Shots

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: All the serpents are protective of Jughead, Angst, Cussing, Fighting, Fluff, French Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jughead is done half the time, M/M, Protective FP Jones II, Threats of Violence, Toni ships it, Violence, all the serpents ship it, and I can’t speak French so I’m using google translate if I’ve gotten anything wrong pls tell me, and I just love protective serpent fam, and can also speak fluently in it, and that annoys him but he’s greatful, but sweet Pea is also a really huge dick sometimes too, idk why but I see him as french, jugheads friends are overprotective, sweet Pea pretends to be a dick But is really sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: what the title says my dudes





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> It popped into my mind so...

Sweet pea has no idea how he ended up here But he ain’t complaining

He Thinks it all happened after the beating of Jughead to see if he could take it to become a serpent. Normally sweet pea wouldn’t mind punching someone without having the chance of being caught and thrown into jail if someone sees a serpent fighting.

But when he was watching Jughead take all those hits it, it made a werid feeling in his stomach something of guilt? Yeah it was guilt. He didn’t like punching him he admits and he wishes he didn’t hit him with a knuckle brass, But it had to be done.

Well the knuckle brass part didn’t need to be but everything else had to be.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thats what sweet Pea was thinking as he looked at Jugheads sleeping form, it was moments like these that he realized just how lucky Jughead accepted his ask of being his boyfriend. And how cute he was when he had his hair off and his curls were everywhere, Sweet pea leaned down do press a soft kiss to Jugheads forehead.

”Could you stop staring” he heard his boyfriend say looking up st him sleep still in his eyes

”Sorry couldn’t help but enjoy the view” sweet pea said smugness in his voice as he thought about how perfect that was to say

he watched as Jughead Turned his body over to look him, A smile on his lips his head tilted a little to side as he looks at him

it makes sweet pea heart beat a little faster 

“well” his boyfriend begins to say

”this view wants some sleep so you gotta quit staring” he says before he tucks himself into sweet peas chests. “Alright” sweet pea huffs out, “Fine”.

Sweet Pea was closing his eyes to fall back asleep before he heard Jughead

”Sweet Pea?” 

“Yeah?” He questions Back 

“I love you” he hears Jughead say

he freezes for a moment as he thinks that nether of them had said that until now, he was snapped out of his trance as he heard Jughead calling to his name 

“Sweet Pea? Sweet pea come on” Jughead says, a bit of fear in his voice

”I love you too Jughead Jones” he says back a smile on a his face and eyes bright as he tackles Jugheads mouth with his own

He hears jughead laugh as he does and that just makes him smile more.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He waits until Jugs asleep, waits until he starts twitching until he starts mumbling in his sleep. He can’t ever really make out what he says other then “penny”; He wakes him up and let’s him sob into his arms until he falls back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kicks leg up* SADNESS

He waits until Jug asleep, waits until he starts twitching until he starts mumbling in his sleep. He can’t ever really make out what he says other then “penny”; he wakes him up and let’s him sob into his arms until he falls back asleep.

This happens every night

some nights are better then the other some nights he can coax him back into sleep by running his hair through his curls and whispering “I love” and “it’s okay She’s gone now she can’t hurt you” into his ear and watches as he stops twitching and mumbling and falls back asleep 

But some nights it’s worse 

Some nights he can’t coax Jughead back into sleep, He hast to hold down him down while he thrashes screaming “get away” and “ don’t hurt me”. Then he wakes up and starts crying uncontrollably saying words he can’t make out but nonetheless he stays up and reassures that she’s gone.

There has been many sleepless nights from this 

but you damn well believe he’s going to do it Many more nights until he gets better. Until he’ll be okay again, even after he does he’ll still do it Many more times for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of us know Jugheads gonna have a shit ton of nightmares in season three and I like to headcanon that fp And most likely Betty are the only ones who can calm him down (but in this story it’s fp and sweet pea as you can see)


	3. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead was siting Around the trailer with his dad on a lazy Sunday. Prom was coming up soon and He didn’t have a date which honestly didn’t bother him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Pre-relationship

Jughead was siting Around the trailer with his dad on a lazy Sunday. Prom was coming up soon and he didn’t have a date which honestly didn’t bother him. 

Jughead hears his phone going off so he gets up to go get it. “Hello he asks,” 

“Hey it’s me sweet pea” 

“oh hey what’s up” Jughead asks

”nothing much, Hey what color are we doing for prom” sweet pea asks, Jughead gets a werid look and turns back to his dad who can hear from the phone. Also shoots him a werid look with a shrug.

”uh I don’t know since when are we going to prom together” Jughead asks

its silent for a moment on the other line before Jughead has to jerk his phone away from his ear because 

“SHIT” Sweet pea yells

”wha- what” Jughead ask confusion all over his face and his voice

the line goes silent again and Jughead  prepares for jerking his phone away from his ear again just Incase, but instead he quietly whispers out.

”Thats what I forgot to ask you” 

“you want to go to prom with me” Jughead ask glancing behind him to look at his dad whose face is blank but he can see the amusement in his eyes.

”Yes I would if you would go with me that would be great” sweet pea says

”uh yeah sure I’ll go with you” 

“Great!” Sweet pea says

”now I’m thinking matching ties” sweet pea says 

“hang on,” Jughead begins “how about we discuss this at pops” Jughead cuts him off

”sure it’ll be a date” sweet pea agrees 

”yeah it will, I’ll see you there” Jughead adds on before hanging up.

”So prom with sweet pea” FP asks hearing the whole conversation, “Yeah we’ve kinda been dancing around each other so I guess one of us finally got the balls to ask the other out” Jughead admits.

”Alright fine, have fun on your date kiddo” FP says

”thanks dad I’ll be back before dark”

”okay and one more thing” FP starts

Jughesd turns back around a questioning look on his face

”he ever lays a finger on you without your permission tell me and I’ll fix that right away” FP says Protectiveness in his voice.

”Oh my God dad” Jughead mutters out, rubbing face.

”Jug” FP starts

”okay okay I’ll tell you” Jughead says exasperated

”good now have fun” FP says shooing him out.

”Alright And one more thing” Jughead adds on.

FP raises an eyebrow at him

”Thanks for promising do whatever to him if he tries to hurt me but I think you can leave that to me” Jughead says with a smirk on his face before walking out.

FP shakes his head and smiles before going back to watching the game.

The End


	4. Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry if you wanted an asexual!Jughead that’s not in this story but! I’ll be writing an ace!Jughead fic soon it’s about him coming out to his dad trying to explain it and all that Jazz but anyway I hope you liked this chapter

Jughead and Sweet Pea we’re laying in bed together, after some _fun_ when Sweet Pea mentioned about how he wished he could be public with him.

”We could” is what Jughead answers back with, sweet pea turns to him “are you sure about that? I mean what about the other serpents and your dad?” Sweet Pea worry’s. Jughead sighs “I’ve been meaning to come out to him I’m just scared about how he might take it.” Jughead admits.

Sweet Pea grabs his cheek turning his face towards his, “your dad will be supportive I know he will, before you came around and got everything Straightened out with him he’d come to Whyte Wyrm Going on about how proud he was of you and how much he loved you. I think it could help with the trust in your guys relationship.”

 Jughead blink a bit taken back about how that new info about his dad and hearing wise words come out _sweet_ _pea._ Jughead smiles “okay well I’ll talk to him tonight” Sweet Pea smiles back.

xXx

”hey dad can I talk to you?” Jughead nervously asked FP and you could actually see him looking nervous.

That took FP back a bit Jughead rarely let people know how he actually felt, but nodded nonetheless. Jughead waved him over to the couch, “so” Jughead cleard his throat, “There’s some I’ve been wanting to tell you for a bit but felt to scared to” Jughead says.

FP nods “it’s fine take your time Jug’” Jughead gives him a quick smile but then continues on.

”Well um I am bisexual and dating someone” Jughead rushes out quickly, afraid that his dad will have a bad reaction. Jughead expects The worse but what he gets is.

”I’m proud of you” FP says, Jughead looks at him he’s clearly confused. He’s about to ask why but FP beats him to talking, “I’m proud of you because you’re so damn brave and so smart and you’ve never gave up you never give up, and I know this was hard to do. And don’t think for one second that I don’t love you and that I’m not proud because I Am. FP Gives him a proud look.

Jughead has tears in his eyes, FP pulls him into a hug, they sit there for a solid five minutes before FP pulls back. “Boyfriend or girlfriend?” He asks

Jughead laughs, “Boyfriend” he answers FP nods. “When do I get to meet him?” Jughead is silent for a moment. “You uh you already know him” he says

FP raises an eyebrow 

“Arichie?”

”ew god no he’s my brother”

”Kevin Keller?”

”not my type”

”that Reggie Mantle?”

”hell no”

FP pauses 

“... Fangs?”

”nope oh God no”

FP throws his arms up “well shit kid I don’t-“ FP stops he turns to Jughead, he has an eyebrow raised and tilted his head. He says it slowly.

”Sweet Pea?”

Jughead smiles

”I knew there was something going on between you two” FP says

”are you okay with it? We’ve considered coming out to the whole gang before but we kinda got scared, And honestly I really didn’t care if any of the others liked it or not I just wanted you to be okay with it” Jughead fiddles with his shirt looking away.

”I’m okay with it Jug’ but I don’t think I won’t be giving him the shovel talk if you two come in tomorrow holding hands and all that couple stuff”

Jughead let’s put a laugh. “Okay dad”

xXx

The next Jughead and sweet pea came in holding hands and smiling.

once they got to the bar where fangs, FP, and Toni were Jughead and sweet pea shared a kiss. Some people in the bar “awed” some smiled and some laughed as Toni and fangs begin wolf whistling. 

Whyte Wyrm also got to watch FP gives Sweet Pea the most terrifying shovel talk ever heard.

But in the end it was a good day.

 


	5. Nick names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SWEET PEA IS A FUCKIN SAP

“Hey darling” Sweet Pea say walking over to him, Jughead gives him a werid look. 

“What”

”nothin doll” 

“are you serious?” Jughead tries to be serious but he can’t help but laugh a little.

Sweet Pea smiles

”I don’t know what you’re talking about honey” He grins and winks.

”oh my god” Jughead smiles, trying to hide it.

Sweet Pea comes over to him, he takes his hands away from his face. “What His is cutie” Sweet Pea wiggles his eyebrows. Jughead starts laughing, he’s trying not too but his scrunched Up smile and shaking body obviously gives it away.

”Did I make you laugh babe?” Sweet Pea smirks, Jughead finally Just let’s his laughter be known, it’s only the two of them so what’s it gonna hurt.

Once Jughead stops mostly laughing He still lets out a few small giggles. He looks at Sweet Pea and smiles, “ugh, fine yes you made me laugh”

”Sweetie” Jughead winks.

Sweet Pea tackles Jughead to the ground and kisses him, loud laughter can be heard throughout the trailer park. 

“Aw darling” Sweet Pea starts But Jughead cuts him off with a kiss.

”I love you” he smiles

Sweet Pea smiles back “I love you too”

The End


	6. Coming out #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is kinda a dick lmao

“Hey I’ve been thinking” Sweet Pea looks up to his boyfriend.

”yes?”

”that I want to tell my friends about us” Jughead says. Sweet Pea looks up. “Are you sure?” Sweet Pea looks unsure, “I know it isn’t south side high anymore and we won’t be able to get away with everything but I miss being able to walk up to my boyfriend and kiss him and hold his hand” The raven haired boy explains.

Sweet Pea pulls him into a kiss, “if that’s what you want then of course, do you want me to be there?” Jughead bites his lips, He always does that when he’s thinking.

“No I’m going to this myself but thanks” 

Sweet Pea nods and pulls him close, they lay together and end up faling into a peaceful sleep.

 **The** **Next** **Day At Pops**

 **”** Jug!” Betty greets with a smile, “hey guys” Jughead says,  He’s feeling nervous and they can tell.

”what’s wrong Jughead” Veronica asks looking a bit concerned, Jughead shakes his head “um it’s just I wanted to tell you guys that I’m seeing someone” 

All three of them have the expression of shock, then Betty and Veronica both start  squealing. “Oh My God” Betty starts chanting over and over again grinning and fanning herself.

”that’s great man who is she?” Archie asks, and that’s when Jughead smiles falls. They all notice “Jug?” Betty questions. “It’s actually a He” Jughead says.

Veronica smiles, “okay well who is he?” 

“He better be treating you good” Betty’s says

”or we’ll kick his ass” Archie threatens

Jughead snorts, “okay one, yes he treats me right, and two I don’t think you can kick his ass he’s pretty tail.”

Archie grins, “I’ll find a way” Jughead rolls his eyes

 **“** Youstill haven’t told us who he is though” 

Jughead Clears his throat, “okay I have a few things to say before I tell you okay?” They all nod.

”okay, One he treats me good, Two my dad already knows, three if you guys tries to talk me out of dating him I will murder you guys okay?”

They all nod but more hesitantly. He sighs, “I’m dating Sweet Pea” They all go quiet, Before Veronica.

”that’s great Jug how long have you two been together” Jughead smiles, “about six months we’re going strong” 

“that’s good, B?” Veronica looks to Betty. Betty smiles, “I’m happy for you Juggy” She leans over to give him a hug, he groans but smiles. “Archie?”

”Sweet Pea? Really Jughead? I can accept it being a guy but a Serpent really?” Archie actually looks a little mad

”Really? I’m a serpent Archie my dad is a serpent Archie” Jughead says with a bit of a sneer.

Archie looks torn between shock that Jughead said that and anger that Jughead said that.

“besides its not like your bulldogs are exactly innocent ether” 

“Hey! Don’t-“ Archie gets cut off by a slap to the face

by Betty fucking Cooper

they all turn to her in shock especially Archie, “B-“ Veronica begins. “Vi, not now. Archie we know you have a thing with the Serpents but if he’s treating Jughead right and making Jughead happy then we should be happy and if you can’t accept that then you should leave.”

Bettys voice is pure ice, Archie nods “I think I’ll leave now” they watch as he leaves pops never turning around to look at them.

Jughead sighs and cups his face, Betty and Veronica both hug his sides. “He’ll come Around Jughead” Veronica says. Jughead nods, “Alright well I’m gonna go now” He says, they both nod and wish well as he leaves. Once he’s outside he pulls out his phone and calls Sweet Pea.

 _“Hey_ _babe_ _how’d_ _it_ _go?”_

 _”_ both Veronica and Betty took it well Archie didn’t though after Betty slapped him he left”

” _Betty_ _Cooper_ _slapped_ _him”_

Jughead laughed 

“yeah” 

“ _I’m_ _sorry_ _Archie_ _didn’t_ _take_ _it_ _well I know you wanted him to accept it“_

Jugheadsmiles sadly

”it’s okay if he doesn’t like it that’s all on him but I’m not leaving just because he doesn’t like it”

” _that’s_ _good I thing I’d be a little lost without you, anyway wanna come over? We can have some fun”_

Jughead can practically hear his grin. 

“Yeah I’m on my way” Sweet Pea Gives a “see you soon” then Jughead gets on his bike and drives off.


	7. Burns of pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow short, pls forgive me I’ve never written smut before or implied it like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jugs POV btw

He craves his touches 

every Little touch leaves a burn of pleasure of _want_

he kisses hungrily and rough it’s intoxicating. He slips his hands through his Jeans and rubs him, makes him moan out.

Kissing him everywhere while bracing him so he can plunges into him, he’s rough and fast and Jughead _likes_   _it_

His toes curl up and he sees white as he cries out in pleasure, Drunk on lust, and high from the desire.

After they catch their breath he leans over and kisses him sweetly. 

Which quickly turns into another round of lust and screams of pleasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I’m sorry for this horrible chapter I promise the next one will be better


	8. I’m not leaving you

“Sweet Pea” Jughead walks up to his boyfriend, “what” Sweet Pea questions his voice curt. “What’s wrong? You’ve been distant lately, is it something I did? Are you, are you leaving me?” Jugheads voice is quiet, fearful. 

Sweet Pea jumps up at that last question and pulls him into a kiss, it’s passionate and rough. When they pull apart both are catching their breath sweet pea cups his face.

”No, no I’m not leaving you Jug it’s just that” Sweet Pea stops, Jughead takes away his hands to hold them. “It’s what? Babe please talk to me” Jug steps closer, Sweet Pea sighs, he pulls him into another kiss. “It’s just that we’re all going to Riverdale High now and I’m scared that when you see Cooper you’re gonna go running back to her, and I love you and don’t want to lose you” Sweet Pea confesses.

Sweet Pea feels Jughead pull away from him, he thinks that he’s about to leave. That thought quickly goes away when Jughead tackles him onto the couch, Sweet Peas about to ask what the hell but his lips get covered by Jugheads.

”You” Kiss, “idiot” kiss, “I’m” kiss, “not” kiss, “leaving” kiss, “you” kiss.

”me and Betty broke up because we weren’t good for each other anymore, she’s with Veronica now. And I’m with you, and I’m not leaving you because you’re an idiot and reckless but you’re my stupid reckless idiot boyfriend that I love dearly so quit worrying moron” Jughead Rolls his eyes and goes back to kissing him, Sweet Pea smiles and grabs Jughead pulling him closer.

”I’m sorry prince, forgive me for being stupid?” Sweet Pea asks, Jughead huffs’ “of course I do Just don’t think something like that again okay?” Sweet Pea grins.

”Of course” 

 


	9. Mon amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m using google translate so please tell me if I’ve gotten anything wrong!

> ****“Good morning prince” Sweet Peas voice is groggy from sleep, “good morning mon amour” Jughead replies eyes still shut. That perks Sweet Peas interested.

“what did you say?”

Jughead opens his eyes to look at him, he tilts his head. “Huh?” “You said something huh, mon amo? Or something like that?” Jughead looks confused at him Before realization hits him, “Oh! It means my love in French” he explains, Sweet Peas interest is definitely peeked now;

“you speak French?”

”Yeah, my mom is French and she taught it to me from a very young age so I’m pretty much Fluent in it” he shrugs. Sweet Pea grins, “I like you speaking French is sexy” he wiggles his eyebrows. Jughead huffs But can’t help but smile, “Je suis amoureux d’un crétin” 

“ohhh~ baby I love it” Sweet Pea smirks, grabbing his hips and bringing him closer.

”Je pense que vous Allez aimer ça aussi” Jughead whispers he leans down and Sweet Pea meets him halfway.

*~*~*~*

**Few Hours later**

both Sweet Pea And Jughead drive into the lot of Whyte Wyrm Parking their bikes against each other’s, they walk into Whyte Wyrm Sweet Peas arm naturally slides around Jughead waist letting his Protectiveness be known.

They walk up to fangs, Toni, and Cheryl who are all chatting. Fangs wolf whistles when he sees them, “as it’s the two love birds” Toni Gueshes. Sweet Pea grumbles, “shut it topaz” Jughead Laughs a Little bit. “Aw even Jones finds it funny” Cheryl smirks.

”Shut Up blossom” Sweet Pea grits out

Jughead notices he’s getting angry by the second, “ne Sois pas si fou d’amour” He grips his boyfriends hand. 

The trio stop laughing and look confused, well, except Cheryl who looks amused. “Didn’t know you could speak French Jones” she smirks. Jughead turns to her with an unimpressed look, “Je suis françasis alors oui Je sais comment le parler” Jughead adds on a second after that, “plus il le pense sexy quand Je le parle” He winks. And Cheryl chuckled.

”nous allons certainement être des gens parlant français en fransçais à partir de manintenant” She says, he gives her a shit-eating grin I’m return. “Alright I have no idea what you guys just said but I think I just say some bonding” Toni concludes.

“I believe you did Babe” Cheryl turns to her girlfriend

”yes well, we have to go” Sweet Pea says grabbing Jugheads hand pulling him away.

”we do?”

Sweet Pea turns around and whispers in his ear, “I said you speaking French is sexy didn’t I?” He nips at Jughead earlobe.

Jughead grins, “Of course mon amour.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon amour= my love
> 
> Je suis amoureux d’un crétin= I’m an Love with a moron 
> 
> Je pense que vous allez aimer ça aussi= I think you will like this too
> 
> Ne sois pas si fou d’amour= Do not be so mad love
> 
> Je suis français alors oui Je sais comment le parler= I am French so yes I know how to speak it
> 
> Plus il le pense sexy quand Je le parle= Plus he thinks it sexy when I speak it
> 
> Nous allons certaninement être des gens parlant français en français à partir de manintenant= We will definitely be shit talking people in French from now on
> 
> Of course mon amour= Of course my love


	10. Inside Sweet Peas Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically all the texts of the Serpent texting him to ask Out Jughead or else they’ll do it for him

**Shorty topaz:** for the love of good sweet pea ask him out already 

 **Shorty Topaz:** I mean for fucks sake u have him as “crush”

 

~*~*~

 **Fangs:** ask. Him. Out. Before. I. Do.

 

~*~*~*~

 **Archie Andrews:** Don’t you dare ask Jughead out

 **Sweet Pea:** how the fuck did you even get my number?!

 

*~*~*~*~

 **Cheryl Bombshell:** ask the hobo out pussy

 

*~*~*~*~

 **Boss:** sweet pea, this is ridiculous ask him out

 

*~*~*~*~*

 **Crush:** So

 **Sweet Pea:** yes?

 **Crush:** apparently you like me And is to scared to do anything about it

 **Sweet Pea:** uh

 **Crush:** bc you won’t to anything about it, will you go on a date with me?

 **Sweet Pea:**...

 **Sweet Pea:** yes!

 **Crush:** great!

 **Crush:** then soon you can change me from “crush” to “boyfriend” ;)

~*~*~*~*~

Sweet Pea turns tomato red.


	11. This story’s back bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet

“Your hair is really fluffy after you wash it.” Jughead ran his fingers through Sweets Pea’s hair, Sweet Pea looked up from his head In Jughead’s lap.

”Uh thanks?” He sounded uncertain, Jughead rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“It’s a compliment, take it.” Jughead huffed, Sweets smiled and reached up to pull the other boy down or a kiss.

its an awkward angle but it works for them, both pull apart a moment later. Sweets laughing a bit as well as Jughead.

”Thank you” 

Jughead hummed and smiled in response and resumed running his fingers through Sweets Pea hair.

Both happy and content.


	12. Jdjdksks

Jdjsjskskwjsj holy  **SHIT** I JUST REALIZED I HAVE 1,000+ VIEWS THANK SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING!!!!! 

I really love writing, I know I’m really not that good and I’m slowly getting better and I’m pretty sure most of you hate me or are annoyed by constant genderbend fics but to those who aren’t thank you for reading THEM and thank you for reading THIS!!! It means a lot to me with all the kudos and views and I didn’t really word this good but what I’m saying is:

Thank you and I love you all From your Non-Binary bean Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I didn’t really know how to end this


End file.
